ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloweenie Jellybeanie
Halloweenie Jellybeanie is an episode of The Crossover Friends of Five. Summary It is Halloween and Luan and her friends go trick-or-treating, but when Circe the witch wanted to make Halloween come to life, she turns not only turns people into real-life versions of their costumes but also Halloween decorations into monsters! Can they stop the magical madness of Circe? Plot TBA. Characters *Luan Loud *Radicles *Lapis Lazuli *Beast Boy *J.P. Trivia *The costumes are: **Luan as Jester **Radicles as Willow Rosenberg's ghost costume **Lapis Lazuli as a witch **Beast Boy as Cartoon!Beetlejuice **J.P. as Vampire **Rita as Ghost Bride **Lynn Sr. as Dead Groom **Lori as Cheerleader **Leni as Medieval Princess **Luna as Gothic Fairy **Lynn as Zombie cheerleader **Lincoln, Lana and Clyde as Army soldiers **Lucy as Vampire **Lola as Unicorn **Lisa as Mad scientist **Lily as Unicorn onesie **Cricket as Prince **Bill as Frankenstein's monster **Alice as Ghost **Remy as Werewolf **Gloria as Vampire **Andromeda as Cat **Gabriella as Princess **Robin as Pirate **Terra as Toph Beifong **Starfire as Candy corn witch **Blackfire as Gothic spiderweb witch **Cyborg as Top Gun **Raven as Cartoon!Lydia Deetz **Grown!Billy as Top Gun **Grown!Mandy as Witch **Clarence as Ghost **Sumo as Mummy **Jeff as Vampire **Chelsea as Witch **Kimby as Vampiress **Malessica as Princess **Courtlin as Cat **Amy Gillis as Cowgirl **Belson as Army soldier **Breehn as Prince **Nathan as Frankenstein's monster **Dustin as Banana **Percy as Pumpkin **Bree as Red Riding Hood **Cassie as Candy Corn Witch **Lauren as Fairy **Bella as Angel **Audrey as Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer **Dot as Mad Scientist **Lotta as Bedsheet ghost **Melvin as Vampire **Fredo as Werewolf **Pinkeye as Frankenstein's monster **Lucretia as Witch **Frufru as Princess **Tiny as Mummy **The Bow as Ghost bride **Bobby the Elder as Hippie **Gerald as Prince **Super Todd as Superhero **Barry Mudderson as Hockey player **Emil as Police officer **Chevron as Cat **Zoe as Drusilla **Maria as Rebel!Sandy Olsson from Grease **Stu as Spike **Unikitty as Witch **Puppycorn as Ghost **Dr. Fox as Mad scientist **Hawkodile as Ryu (Street Fighter) **Richard as Vampire **Steven Universe as Bedsheet ghost **Garnet as Frankenstein's bride **Amethyst as Vampire **Pearl as Cat **Peridot as Werewolf **Connie Maheswaran as Unicorn **Tsukune Aono as Knight **Moka Akashiya as Vampiress **Kurumu Kurono as Devil **Mizore Shirayuki as Ice Queen **Ruby Tojo as Red Riding Hood **Ginei Morioka as Pirate **Koko Shuzen as Fairy **Yukari Sendo as Witch **Negi Springfield as Harry Potter **Sayo Aisaka as Ghost bride **Yuna Akashi as Zombie schoolgirl **Kazumi Asakura as Ghostbuster (2016 Ghostbusters-styled) **Yue Ayase as Witch **Ako Izumi as Sally (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) **Akira Okouchi as Mermaid **Misa Kakizaki as Princess **Asuna Kagurazaka as Ginny Weasley **Misora Kasuga as Nun **Chachamaru Karakuri as Jenny Wakeman **Madoka Kugimiya as Fairy **Ku Fei as Mew Mew Pudding **Konoka Konoe as Zombie bride **Haruna Saotome as Nerdy girl **Setsuna Sakurazaki as Geisha **Makie Sasaki as Carrie White **Sakurako Shiina as Frankenstein's bride **Mana Tatsumiya as Raven (Teen Titans) **Chao Lingshen as Jiangshi **Kaede Nagase as Ninja **Chizuru Naba as Surgeon **Fuka Narutaki as Tweedle Dee **Fumika Narutaki as Tweedle Dum **Satomi Hakase as Mad scientist **Chisame Hasegawa as '20s flapper **Evangeline A.K. Dowell as Vampire **Nodoka Miyazaki as 19th-century ghost librarian **Natsuki Murakami as Cat **Ayaka Yukihiro as Mummy **Satsuki Yotsuba as Werewolf **Zazie Rainyday as Morticia Addams **K.O. as Vampire **Enid as Witch **Dendy as Scientist **Fink as Black cat **Carol as Vampiress **Wilhamena as Gothic princess ***In a flashback for last Halloween, Wilhamena is dressed as Lily Munster from The Munsters. **Red Action as Pearl from Steven Universe **Black Strategy as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz **Yellow Technique as Glinda, the Good Witch of the North **Blue Power as Garnet from Steven Universe **Green Guts as Amethyst from Steven Universe **Apple as Pirate **Onion as Vampire **Sam as Mad scientist **Clover as Witch **Alex as Mummy **Britney as Vampiress **Prohyas as Vampire **Vambre as Witch **Princess Zange as Regina George **Witchy Simone as Gryffindor Student **Eris as Blonde Ambition Tour 1990!Madonna **Frankie Foster as Batman Returns!Catwoman **Lumpy Space Princess as 1984 MTV VMAs!Madonna **Craig as Pirate **Kelsey as Knight **Bernard as Wizard **Alexis as Witch **Nicole as Princess **Kit as Winnie Cooper from The Wonder Years **Adora/She-Ra as Witch **Glimmer as Fairy **Catra as Cat **Bow as Vampire **Scorpia as Gothic spider princess **Entrapta as Cyndi Lauper **Perfuma as Princess **Sea Hawk as Pirate **Mermista as Mermaid **Frosta as Queen Elsa **Netossa as Dionne Davenport **Spinnerella as Cher Horowitz **Hilda as Witch **Frida as Vampiress **David as Ghost **Victor as Skeleton **Valentino as Ghost **Charlene as Cobweb witch **Xochi as Betty Rizzo **Pineapple as Mummy **Princess Bubblegum as Sexy unicorn **Marceline as Drusilla **Reggie Abbott as Alice from Alice in Wonderland **Esther Hopkins as Grunella the Witch **Todd as Spongebob Squarepants **Gwen as a Gothic witch **Conelly as the Queen of Hearts **Ilana as Yellow!Sandy Olsson Tropes *Becoming the Costume: Circe casts a spell on everyone which turns them into the costumes they're wearing, except it's more realistic. Those who dress like fictional characters act like fictional characters, those who dress like monsters become actual monsters and those who dress like time period people (e.g. Sandy Olsson, Winnie Cooper or Cher Horowitz) act like Disco Dan people. *Egging: The Bloogey Boys does this to the house that received them rocks. *Fish out of Temporal Water: Madonna!LSP, Madonna!Eris, Cher!Zange, Winnie!Kit, Sandy!Ilana and Sandy!Maria seem to don't know what iPhones, Netflix and dabbing are. *For Halloween, I Am Going as Myself: Seeing how he is a werewolf, Bernard Mettle isn't even wearing a Halloween costume, which everyone mistook his werewolf-like appearance for his Halloween costume. *Halloween Cosplay *Halloween Episode *I Got a Rock: The Bloogey Boys received three rocks in each trick-or-treat bag, so they vandalize the house, only for them to be turned into the costumes they are wearing. *Monster Mash *Nostalgia Filter *Toilet Paper Prank: Same as "Egging" above. *Your Costume Needs Work: Bernard Mettle enters a Halloween costume contest, but unfortunately, not only that he also got mistaken for a random guy in a costume, but Chachamaru won Best Costume and Bernard lost, seeing how he is wearing a "costume" (read: normal outfit). References *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' - Radicles wears the same ghost costume Willow wears in the first Halloween episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He admitted that he made it himself. **It had the same plot as the first Halloween episode called "Halloween". **Audrey is also dressed as Buffy, too. **Marceline is dressed as Drusilla. *''Carrie'' - Makie is dressed as Bloody!Prom Queen!Carrie White. When turned into her costume, she uses her telekinetic powers to slam doors on their own. *''Top Gun'' - Billy and Cyborg are shown wearing flight suits. *''The Munsters'' - A flashback to last Halloween is where Wilhamena is shown dressed as Lily Munster. *''Grease'' - Xochi is dressed as Betty Rizzo, Ilana as the good girl version of Sandy Olsson and Maria is dressed as the rebellious version of Sandy Olsson. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - Reggie is dressed as Alice. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Halloween episodes Category:The Crossover Friends of Five episodes Category:The Crossover Friends of Five